El lazo que se une jamás se separa
by Luthiem Vardamir
Summary: ¿Será que el primer amor dura para siempre? Eric/Taylor
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Una niña de unos 13 años aproximadamente estaba caminando hacia su casa, cuando unos matones la acorralaron

"Que te pasa bonita, por que vas a casa tan solita, no necesitas compañía"

"no yo puedo irme sola"

"Anda linda ven déjame y te llevo"

"No me toques asqueroso"

"Con que esa es la actitud que vas a tomar con nosotros ya veras"

Los matones tomaron a la niña por los brazos y la lanzaron al suelo, para luego entre todos abusar de ella, la niña trato de gritar, patalear, pero ella sola no podía, unos metros mas atrás de eso un joven podía ver lo que estaba pasando, y corriendo embistió a uno de los matones, cuando estos vieron lo sucedido, empezaron a pelear contra el, pero no podía con las habilidades de pelea del joven, a los pocos minutos huyeron del lugar, dejando a los dos niños solos

"Estas bien" pregunto el joven jadeando

"Si pero tu estas sangrando ¿te duele?"

"Nahh tranquila, pero segura no te hicieron nada"

"No llegaste justo a tiempo"

"Que bueno me alegro, soy Eric por cierto"

"Taylor, gracias por lo que hiciste, ¿quieres venir a mi casa para que mi mama te cure?

"¿Queda muy lejos?"

"No es bastante cerca"

"Entonces si"

Ambos niños caminaron por las calles sin decir nada hasta que Taylor se decidió a romper el silencio al preguntarle algo a su acompañante

"Y… donde vives"

"Emmm bueno vivo en el orfanato que esta detrás del parque" respondió Eric mientras miraba fijamente al suelo

"Lo siento mucho"

"Esta bien no es tan malo tengo muchos amigos y además también voy a la escuela"

"Si es cierto ahora que lo pienso te he visto"

"Si yo a ti también"

"Mira ya llegamos"

La casa de la familia Earhardt, era muy bonita, era la típica casa americana, Eric se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en ese sitio, pero había hecho una buena acción, así que lo mínimo que se merecía era un vaso de limonada "Mama ya llegue traje un amigo conmigo puedes bajar". Cuando la madre de Taylor bajo se llevo una fuerte impresión al ver a Eric herido parado en la entrada de su casa, pero lo recibió con un calido saludo

"Hola joven como te llamas y que te paso"

"Me llamo Eric señora, y pues me caí saliendo de la escuela"

"Tranquilo que te curare eso"

"Gracias señora"

"Hija busca el botiquín, mientras yo voy con Eric a la cocina para que beba algo"

La madre de Taylor se encargo de curarle las pocas heridas a Eric, y luego de un rato, el se fue

"Y bien… Taylor Joanne donde conociste al chico"

"En el parque me salvo de unos matones"

"Donde vive"

"En el orfanato, puedo seguir viéndolo, por favor"

"Claro que si Taylor, se nota que es un buen niño"

"Gracias mama"


	2. Nuestro primer beso

Capitulo II

Eric y sus amigos estaban jugando en las canchas del orfanato básquetbol, cuando Taylor se acerco a la carca de este para hablar con el

"Hola Taylor"

"Hola Eric estas ocupado"

"No por que"

"Si esta ocupado esta jugando con nosotros que no lo ves niña"

"CALLATE RYAN IGUALMENTE TU JUEGO APESTA" grito Eric

"Quería ver si me quieres acompañar al parque"

"Claro Tay, hazte para atrás", dijo Eric mientras saltaba la cerca para quedar frente a frente con Taylor

"Me dijiste Tay"

"¿No te gusta?"

"Claro que si, bueno ven vamos al parque"

En el parque Eric y Taylor hablaron de diferentes cosa mientras caminaban, Taylor le mostró a Eric su libro favorito "De verdad crees que el animarium existe" pregunto Eric entre risas

"Claro que existe, y yo lo voy a encontrar cuando sea piloto"

"Esta bien, Tay y yo te compare el avión, pero no te molestes conmigo"

"Te burlaste de mi eso me dolió mucho"

Como Taylor no le respondía a Eric, el le comenzó a hacer cosquillas para que se riera, y de la risa Taylor se cayo al suelo "Basta Eric ya jajjajajajaja" Eric no se detenía hasta que Taylor logro pararse del suelo "Veamos como haces que me detenga Tay" Taylor se inclino cerca del rostro de Eric y lo beso, el se impresiono tanto que su cara se puso mas roja que un tomate, y sus ojos parecían que iban a saltar de su cara, Taylor por su parte de la vergüenza salio corriendo hacia su casa

Esa tarde a Eric lo llamaron para una reunión con una pareja de Silver Hills que quería adoptar a un niño de unos catorce años, y la primera opción del director fue Eric, la pareja era Amanda y Jorge Meyers, y quedaron cautivados con Eric desde el momento en el que lo vieron entrar a la sala

"Y dime Eric que te gusta hacer ara divertirte" pregunto Amanda

"Deportes"

"Que te gustaría estudiar en la universidad" pregunto Jorge

"No lo se, pero quiero ayudar a los indefensos, puedo preguntarles algo a ustedes si me lo permiten"

"Por supuesto" dijeron los dos al unísono

"Por que se interesan en mi, y no en un niño pequeño"

"La verdad es que tu me cautivaste desde que te vi caminando con la niña rubia hacia el parque"

Eric se sonrojo con furia cuando Amanda dijo eso "Que pasa amiguito es tu novia"

"No señor, no lo es, es solo una amiga"

"Jorge no hagas que el niño se sienta incomodo, y dime te gusta vivir aquí"

"Si mucho, pero mi sueño es conocer otros lugares"

"Y te gustaría venir con nosotros Eric" Pregunto Amanda mientras tomaba las manos de Eric entre las suyas

"De verdad me quieren con ustedes"

"Si hijo, ven con nosotros a Silver Hills"

"Esta bien señor lo haré aunque me duela mucho dejar a mis amigos y a la única familia que he conocido…hasta hoy"

Amanda pudo sentir como las lagrimas llenaban su rostro cuando Eric dijo eso y lo atrajo hacia ella para abrazarlo "ya quiero que vengas con nosotros" dile dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas "Entonces llenaremos los papeles para que en unos días vengas con nosotros" le dijo Jorge. La pareja se fue luego de charlar un rato más con Eric

Luego de despedir a sus futuros padres Eric corrió hacia la casa de Taylor para decirle lo que había pasado pero cuando llego, su madre le dijo que ella no quería ver a nadie que se sentía mal, así que Eric tuvo que regresar, los días pasaron y el día de irse había llegado y Eric aun no había hablado con Taylor


	3. Esperando por tu regreso

Capitulo III

Todos los niños del orfanato se habían reunido para despedir a Eric, sus mejores amigos le dieron un balón de basketball nuevo firmado por ellos, los mas pequeños le hicieron una enorme tarjeta dibujada por ellos mismos

Cuando Eric se monto en el auto, los niños lo persiguieron hasta que ya no pudieron mas, y Eric con lagrimas en la cara les dijo adiós hasta que ya eran imperceptibles para sus ojos, después de un par de minutos pasaron por la casa de Taylor, y ella se encontraba sentada en el porche, Eric le pidió a Jorge que se detuviera ahí

"A donde te llevan Eric"

"Eso era lo que te quería decir el otro día que me adoptaron, me voy a Silver Hills"

"Ahhh ya veo"

"No me vas a decir adiós"

"Adiós Eric"

Eric sabia que Taylor estaba molesta, entonces la rodeo con sus brazos, para abrazarla ella se resistió al principio dándole pequeños puñetazos a Eric, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo, con unas cuantas lagrimas "Vamos no llores Tay" Taylor abrazo mas fuerte a Eric como diciéndole que se quedara

"Escúchame volveré a visitarte, te lo prometo"

"Esta bien Eric"

Cuando Eric regreso al auto escribió "Nos veremos otra vez" en una hoja de papel y la puso en la ventana

A las pocas horas de haber viajado en el auto la familia Meyers entro a la casa y guiaron a Eric a su nueva habitación, era grande pintada de azul oscuro con una televisión y cuna computadora, Ángela y Jorge le explicaron a Eric como seria su vida ahora, liego de un rato lo dejaron solo, Eric se sentó en la cama y se puso a recordar a Taylor "Será que podré cumplir con mi promesa"

Y desde ese día han pasado varios años


	4. Unidos otra vez

Capitulo IV

"PERO MAMA YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO IR A ESE LUGAR"

"Quieres ir a la fuerza aérea o no"

"Si… PERO POR QUE DEBO IR A ESA ACADEMIA"

"Por que ahí te prepararan bien, y además te servirá como buena referencia"

"TE ODIO" grito Taylor mientras a su habitación y lanzaba la puerta de esta con todas sus fuerzas

"Algún día me lo agradecerás hija" dijo Julianne Edhart mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina

Tres años habían pasado desde que Eric fue adoptado por la familia Meyers y Taylor no volvió saber de el, pero siempre lo recordaba, y en esos momentos lo necesitaba mas que nunca, ya que su madre la iba a enviar a una academia en donde entrenan a los jóvenes que estaban interesados en ser reclutas de la marina la armada o la aviación, lo único malo de esta academia, era que se encontraba en Silver Hills que se encontraba a unas horas en tren de donde vivía Taylor y a ella le atemorizaba el hecho de alejarse de su mama por los siguientes tres años, pero ella sabia que si quería cumplir su sueño debía hacer ese sacrificio

(Cuatro días después)

"Bien Taylor este es el momento, recuerda que un chofer de la academia te va a estar esperando en la estación de trenes" dijo Julianne mientras abrazaba a su hija

"Lo se mama descuida, y antes de que te des cuenta estaré de regreso a tu lado"

"Así será hija, bien ahora sube a el tren"

"No llores mama recuerda nos veremos luego" le dijo Taylor mientras subía al tren

"Nos vemos luego hija"

En el tren Taylor se puso a leer la historia del Animarium y recordó lo que Eric le dijo sobre esa historia

_Flash Back_

"_El Animarium no es real Tay"_

"_Si es real Eric, ya te lo dije lo vi aquella vez en ese avión, ya veras cuando me convierta en piloto voy a encontrar el Animarium y entonces tendrás que creerme"_

"_Esta bien cuando seas piloto, y yo te voy a comprar tu avión no lo olvides"_

"_¿Tendrás el dinero?" pregunto Taylor con sarcasmo_

"_Si lo tendré porque yo voy a hacer una diferencia, no quiero hacer un trabajo que todo mundo ya hace"_

"_Entonces es un trato"_

"_Bien" dijo Eric mientras le daba en beso en la mejilla a Taylor _

_End of Flash Back_

Taylor se quedo dormida y a las pocas horas ya había llegado a la estación de tren de Silver Hills en donde un hombre mayor canoso la esperaba con un cartel que tenía su nombre

"Buenas Tardes señor yo soy Taylor Edhart"

"Buenas Tardes señorita lamento informarle que se perdió del acto de bienvenida de la academia para los nuevos estudiantes, pero no se preocupe, el director ya se esta encargando de que uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes sea su guía personal en el momento que usted llegue"

"Guao… gracias y será posible que me pueda decir su nombre"

"Mi nombre es Joe y estoy a sus servicios si me necesita"

"Mucho gusto Joe, ¿cree que me va a gustar la academia?"

"No lo dudo señorita, bien vamos para sacarla de dudas"

(Academia de Silver Hills)

"Bien jóvenes de equipo de tenis esta semana se harán las pruebas para el ingreso de los nuevos titulares, espero ver a alguno de los de primero y segundo año" Anuncio Oliver el capitán del equipo de tenis

"Nervioso Eric" pregunto Wes

"Nahh para nada yo se que voy a quedar"

"O sea soy Eric y se que voy a quedar"

"Cállate niñito de papa"

"Golpe bajo Eric, vamos a practicar los saques"

"Para que si nunca puede con los míos"

"MEYERS!!!!" grito el director

"Señor" dijeron Wes y Eric al unísono

"Tengo entendido de que saboteaste la clase de literatura hoy, y que le debes un favor al profesor"

"Así es señor"

"Bien el favor que le harás al profesor será, ser el guía de una estudiante nueva que llegara hoy" dijo el director

"Pero señor Eric no puede hacer eso hoy son las elecciones para los nuevos titulares del equipo de tenis y el capitán Oliver le tiene el ojo puesto a Eric"

"Bueno joven Meyers lo que haremos es decirle a la joven que te busque en las canchas de tenis luego de la selección ¿le parece?

"Me parece perfecto señor, podemos retirarnos" pregunto Eric

"Si jóvenes, pueden hacerlo"

Eric y Wes se fueron a los cambiadores para ponerse las ropas de práctica, en ese momento, Taylor estaba llegando a la academia en donde el director la recibió

"Señorita Taylor el joven Meyers la recibirá luego de las selección del equipo titular de tenis, podrá encofrarlo en las canchas"

"Gracias director"

"De nada y bienvenida a la academia"

Cuando Taylor llego a las canchas se encontró con una enorme multitud viendo desde afuera, la mayoría era chicas como ella, y era evidente que estaban ahí para poder ver a los nuevos aspirantes

"Oliver es tan lindo" dijo una

"Y que me dices de Michael, se ve demasiado bello cuando esta comiendo"

"Sean se ve muy lindo cunado se sonroja cada vez que las chicas lo persiguen"

"Pero tenemos que admitir que los nuevos aspirantes también son lindos, ay miren chicas ya llegaron"

Los seis aspirantes entraron a la cancha, y se colocaron en posición, el capitán Oliver se coloco frente a ellos y les dijo unas palabras

"Bien como ya saben, todos ya son parte del equipo, pero solo hay dos puestos para nuevos titulares, así que los dos mejores partidos contra los titulares por parte de ustedes serán los nuevos admitidos, les deseo buena suerte a todos"

Los jóvenes jugaron juegos de tres sets cada uno, Eric jugo contra Michael, y Wes contra Sean, aunque no ganaron dieron bastante pelea, luego de un par de horas Oliver se acerco a los jóvenes y dio los resultados

"Bien aunque todos ustedes jugaron bien, los nuevos titulares son Eric y Wes, para el resto de ustedes pueden esperar a la segunda selección de titulares que será a principios del segundo trimestre"

Luego de eso Oliver les dio a Eric y Wes sus chaquetas de titulares y se retiro

"Bien sabia que seriamos nosotros dos Eric, como se me ve la chaqueta"

"Bien Wes, seguro romperás muchos corazones ahora que eres titular"

"Jaja ya lo se, ¿hey no debías buscar a la nueva estudiante?"

"Demonios lo olvide, nos vemos mas tarde en el dormitorio"

Eric corrió de nuevo hacia las canchas, y se encontró con una joven sentada, en un banco, y aunque le pareció conocida, no se percato que era Taylor

"Disculpa la demora ¿eres la nueva estudiante verdad?"

Taylor se encontraba distraída leyendo, y sin levantar la mirada le respondió "si yo soy"

"Mucho gusto me llamo Eric ¿y tu?"

"Taylor… ERIC!!!"

"No puede ser eres la nueva estudiante de la academia"

"Y tu eres me guía no lo puedo creer" dijo Taylor mientras rodeaba a Eric con sus brazos, para luego golpearlo en la cabeza

"¿Y eso por que fue?"

"Por no haberme llamado, ni escrito en los últimos tres años estuve preocupada por ti"

"Numero uno: no soy de las personas que usan el teléfono, numero dos: odio escribir cartas y numero tres: lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas"

"Estas perdonado, así que entraste al equipo titular de tenis"

"Si y también soy parte del equipo titular de artes marciales"

"Guao… increíble"

"Bien soy tu guía así que vamos te daré un tour por la academia"

Eric llevo a Taylor a todos los sitios principales de la academia; los dormitorios, el comedor, los salones, de clase, los jardines, y los campos deportivos, luego la llevo a su sitio preferido un pequeño jardín detrás de las canchas de baloncesto

"Y este es mi lugar preferido dijo" Eric mientras se acostaba en el pasto

"De verdad ¿Y por que?"

"Pues por que es tranquilo y nunca hay nadie, se puede pensar aquí"

"Es verdad… umm ¿Eric?"

"Dime Tay"

"Te he extrañado mucho estos últimos años"

"Yo también Tay no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que nos volviéramos a ver, pero ya debemos irnos ya es hora de volver a los dormitorios, sabes bien donde queda el tuyo" pregunto Eric

"Si Eric"

"Bien, igualmente te voy a acompañar, toma ponte mi chaqueta esta haciendo frió"

"Gracias"

Eric y Taylor caminaron un rato mas hasta que el sol se oculto así que dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de Taylor cundo llegaron Taylor le devolvió su chaqueta a Eric y el se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla "Hasta mañana Tay, que tengas dulces sueños" "Gracias tu también Eric"

Cuando Eric volvió a su dormitorio Wes se encontraba usado la computadora y no pudo evitar preguntarle sobre el resto de su tarde "Y bien como te fue, que tal es la nueva chica" Eric con una sonrisa le contesto "Estuvo normal Wes solo normal"


	5. Pensando en ti

Capitulo V

Me gustaría ver en mi fic algún review por que estoy triste porque nadie me ha dicho nada ToT

_Director Charleston, padres, familiares y amigos nunca pensamos que este día llegaría, contábamos los días en nuestros calendarios, solo esperando y ahora que ya llego la verdad no se si aun lo quiero, En mi primer día en esta academia aprendí que las ambiciones del hombre no van mas allá de sus propios limites, y que estábamos aquí para hacer una diferencia, y estoy seguro de que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de mis amigos de y de mis padres, quiero agradecerles a todos en nombre de nosotros los graduandos, si,es verdad lograremos hacer una diferencia, pero jamás seremos igual que ustedes encarecidas gracias por ser las luces de nuestro futuro_

_FELICIDADES AMIGOS YA LO HICIMOS VAMOS HACIA EL FUTURO_

Luego de las hermosas palabras de Eric los jóvenes de la academia recibieron sus diplomas y lanzaron sus birretes hacia el cielo, luego de recibir las felicitaciones de todos Eric corrió a buscar a Taylor para despedirse de ella, ya que, aun le quedaba un año en la academia, pero no aparecía por ningún lado, hasta que después de un rato la encontró en el pequeño jardín que el le había enseñado en su primer día en la academia "Hola por fin te encontré" Taylor no tenia el valor de verlo a los ojos, porque estaba llorando, así que solo le respondió con un simple "Aquí estaba" sin mirarlo

"Escúchame se que estas muy molesta pero… bueno sabias que este día llegaría"

"Perdóname Eric debería estar feliz por ti porque te vas a la marina pero no puedo evitar ser egoísta eres mi mejor amigo" dijo ella mientras se volteaba

"También eres mi mejor amiga, y sin importar a donde vaya siempre te vpy a tener presente" respondió Eric mientras la abrazaba

"Prométeme que no me olvidaras"

"Te lo prometo, y tu prométeme que nunca cambiaras

"Lo prometo" dijo Taylor mientras se hundía en el pecho de Eric

Permanecieron un par de minutos abrazados cunado una lluvia comenzó a azotar la escuela, pero a ellos no les importo en lo mas mínimo, Taylor sentía la necesidad de decirle algo a Eric, levanto su cara lo miro a los ojos pero no le dijo nada solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo mas fuerte

"Bien Tay ya me tengo que ir, te quiero mucho hasta siempre"

"También te quiero Eric"

Esa fue la última vez que Taylor y Eric se vieron y desde ese día pasaron ocho años

"Escúchame Wes los guardias de plata ayudaran a todos ciudadanos de Silver Hills quiero que seas su capitán"

"Esta bien papa, lo haré, pero con una condición que Eric sea mi compañero"

"De veras Wes"

"Claro Eric"

"De acuerdo los dos rangers rojos juntos" dijo Eric mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Wes

Al mismo tiempo en Turtle Cove

"Bienvenida al Animarium, soy la Princesa Shayla has sido escogida por el águila para ser la Yellow Wild Force Ranger, claro esta si así tu lo deseas"

"Si lo deseo Princesa"

_Meses Después _

"Taylor… estas ahí, me preguntaba si querías salir con nosotros a almorzar" preguntaba Alyssa mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Taylor

"Ya te lo dije en esta fecha no me gusta estar con nadie"

"Vamos Taylor salir te va a hacer bien"

"DEJENME SOLA NO QUIERO ESTAR CON NADIE"

Los demás rangers no quisieron dejar a Taylor sola así que se escondieron entre los arbustos, y esperaron a que saliera para ver que hacia. Cuando Taylor salio de su habitación se paro en el tronco de un árbol y miro un avión militar de plástico mientras comenzaba a observar el cielo

_Flash Back_

"_Feliz Cumpleaños Tay, aquí esta tu regalo, se que no es mucho, pero cuando pueda costearte uno de verdad te lo comprare"_

_Cuando Taylor abrió la caja del regalo, se dio cuenta que era un avión militar de juguete que en sus alas tenia las inscripciones "Volaras muy lejos" Taylor se sintió muy conmovida por el regalo de Eric y lo abrazo "Gracias Eric es el mejor regalo que me han dado" dijo Taylor al separarse de Eric "No hay de que Tay, y es cierto lo que te dije cunado pueda te comprare uno de verdad"_

_End of Flash Back_

"Han pasado ocho años Eric desde esa estupida graduación y no he sabido nada de ti que clase de amigo eres, como pude considerarte me mejor amigo, ya no puedo seguir esperándote, y ya no lo voy a hacer, y ustedes cuatro pueden salir de ahí" grito Taylor

Los cuatro rangers salieron de los arbustos sin decir nada solo miraron a Taylor con ojos de vergüenza hasta que Alyssa rompió el silencio "Quien es Eric" pregunto Taylor solo los miro a todos con rabia y solo respondió "Nadie que les importe" y lanzo el avión de juguete a los campos verdes del Animarium, para luego irse a su habitación

(Fuerza Aérea de Silver Hills)

"Capitán Jackson, lo busca el Capitán Eric Meyers

"Hazlo Pasar"

"Capitán Jackson busco información, sobre la teniente Taylor Edhart"

"Capitán Meyers, lo único que le puedo decir es que ella se encuentra perdida en acción, desde hace unos meses, se perdió luego de observar algo en el cielo, perdió permiso para ir a buscar algo y mas nunca volvió, lo lamento"

"Esta bien muchas gracias"

Mientras Eric conducía de regreso hacia Silver Hills no pudo evitar preguntarse que había encontrado Taylor ese día


	6. Reunidos Pt I

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Mystic Girl porque gracias a su review me inspire para hacer otro capitulo

_Este capitulo se lo dedico a __Mystic Girl__ porque gracias a su review me inspire para hacer otro capitulo_

_¡Gracias!_

"Recuérdame por qué estoy acompañándote" pregunto Eric con tono de aburrimiento

"¿Cuál es la diferencia? Si no venias te ibas a quedar trabajando, ¿O me equivoco?"

"Gracioso… ahora termia de entrar en el auto antes de que cambie de parecer" dijo Eric en tono molesto, para variar

"¿Sabes? No te vendría mal salir con alguien de vez en cuando, además de mi claro está"

"¿Con que moral Wes?, con qué moral me lo dices"

"¿A que te refieres?" Eric volteó los ojos, mientras giraba en el siguiente cruce "Hablo de que todavía sigues suspirando por Jen, así que no me puedes decir nada"

"Lo se, lo se pero bueno en mi caso es diferente, tu sabes lo que siento por ella, sin embargo yo a ti nunca te he oído hablar de nadie, ¿Qué pasa Eric aun no me tienes confianza?"

"No es eso, pero si te tanto te interesa, hace mucho hubo alguien mas nunca comprendí muy bien si ella sentía lo mismo, supongo que éramos muy niños"

"Niños…" dijo Wes dudando "Un momento hablas de ¡¿Taylor?! Por favor Eric y luego dices que yo no supero las cosas, ¿Con que moral Eric Myers?... Con que moral" termino la frase Wes para luego explotar de risa

"En resumen los dos somos un par de obsesionados con las mujeres de nuestro pasado" dijo Eric

"Estoy de acuerdo, Oye párate aquí" dijo Wes señalando una cafetería

"¿No se supone que estamos de guardia?"

"Aprovecha que no siempre te voy a pagar el desayuno"

Una vez adentro los dos ocuparon una mesa, luego de un par de minutos la camarera que llevaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y las mejillas sonrojadas se acerco a atenderlos

"Bienvenidos caballeros, que les puedo ofrecer"

"Hola, queremos dos desayunos especiales"

"En seguida se los traigo"

"Ves a esto es a lo que me refiero, podemos tener a quien queramos" dijo Eric señalando con la mirada a las mesoneras que no dejaban de observarlos

"Lo se, ahora dime tu ¿hablaste con Taylor luego de que nos graduamos?"

"Nos escribimos un par de veces, pero…"

"Pero ¿Qué?"

"Busque información de ella en la fuerza aérea, y me dijeron que está… perdida en acción"

Wes tomo un sorbo de café y arrugó la cara "Lo siento, tal vez no le sucedió nada"

"Si bueno, además lo mas probable es que haya seguido con su vida y eso…" dijo Eric tomando un sorbo de café "¡Esto es horrible!"

Luego de un largo rato de hablar, los dos capitanes salieron para continuar su ronda de vigilancia, cuando un convertible amarillo los rebasó al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una señal de alto "Parece que por fin nos divertiremos un rato" dijo Eric encendiendo la sirena. Al escucharla Taylor automáticamente se detuvo "Hay que ver que esto sólo me sucede a mi" dijo golpeando el volante

"¿Tiene idea de la velocidad a la que iba señorita?" pregunto Eric

"¿Eric… Eric Myers?" él se quitó los lentes, y arqueó sus cejas con sorpresa

"¿Taylor?"

"¡Wow no lo puedo creer!" dijo ella saliendo del auto y abrazándolo

"Al parecer me perdí de algo" dijo Wes acercándose a los dos

"Hola Wes" dijo Taylor abrazándolo a él también

"Hola Tay, te ves muy bien"

"Gracias, y ustedes tampoco están nada mal" dijo ella con picardía

"Oye Tay por que no salimos y así nos ponemos al día con nuestras vidas, creo que ya no somos los mismos de hace ocho años"

"Estoy de acuerdo"…-A Taylor la interrumpió su celular "Taylor los otros te necesitan en el centro"

"Voy para allá" "Chicos lo siento ya me tengo que ir, ¿me vas a multar o no Myers?"

"Esta vez vete bajo advertencia"

"Gracias, fue lindo verte otra vez, aunque fuera por un minuto" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Hasta Pronto Wes" dijo abrazándolo

Después de eso ella desapareció en la vía "Jamás pensé ver el día en el que dejarías de multar a alguien" dijo Wes golpeando a Eric en su hombro

"Y tu qué, ¿te crees payaso mío hoy?" le contesto Eric mientras entraba en el auto

Una vez dentro los dos escucharon una llamada de emergencia desde el centro de Turtle Cove , cuando llegaron ahí los dos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa; mutantes, esos que ya hace un año habían enviado de regreso hacia el futuro, pero algo en ellos era diferente, eran más fuertes. Eric y Wes intercambiaron miradas y mutaron en Rangers, sin embargo era prácticamente lo mismo, los mutantes los trataban como unos juguetes hasta que…"¡Llamado del halcón!" grito Cole, y un resplandor rojo ahuyentó a los mutantes del lugar

"Escaparon" dijo Wes molesto "Los atraparemos después…" contesto Eric "¡Poder fuera!" dijeron los dos

"¿Están bien? Que bueno que los ayudamos" dijo Max ansioso

"¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?" dijo Eric en tono pretencioso haciendo que Wes se avergonzara de estar con el

"¡¿Eric eres un Ranger?!" pregunto Taylor que ya había perdido su forma Ranger también

Eric se impresionó por un segundo antes de responderle "Si lo soy, y ustedes deberían dejarle los mutantes a los expertos"

"¿Mutantes? Dirás Orgs" dijo Alyssa

"¿Orgs?" se preguntaron Wes y Eric, que seguían creyendo que algo no estaba bien

"Oigan ya nos tenemos que ir, gracias por su ayuda" dijo Wes estrechando la mano de Cole

"Fue un placer" contesto él

"Vamos Eric hay que irnos" dijo Wes que miraba como su amigo tenia una competencia de "miradas" con Taylor"

"Nos vamos ya Eric" dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo

(Animarium)

"Vieron otros Rangers, ¿y fueron amables?" pregunto Shayla

"¡Si!" contestaron

"¡No es cierto!" reprochó Taylor

"A ti sobretodo te agrado el Quantum Ranger" dijo Max en tono molesto

Taylor se molesto aun mas y se alejo de los otros "Por favor chicos" después de caminar un momento Alyssa encontró a Taylor

"¿Y bien? Me vas a decir de donde lo conoces"

"Nos conocimos hace mucho, pero él no era así, tan arrogante e idiota, él era dulce y amable"

"La gente cambia Tay, y que ¿Eran buenos amigos?"

"Sí lo éramos, pero mas que mi amigo yo lo veía con otros ojos" dijo Taylor suspirando

"El fue mi primer amor"


	7. Reunidos Pt II

Wes y Eric iban de regreso hacia Silver Hills, ambos muy pensativos y callados debido a la situación de hace unos instantes. Muchas cosas invadían las cabezas de los dos, la extraña aparición de los mutantes, a quienes no pudieron dar pelea, pero lo mas importante inundaba los pensamientos de Eric, un sentimiento que él creía que había desaparecido hace mucho

-Sinceramente no te entiendo- dijo Wes después de un rato

-¿Qué no entiendes?- preguntó

-Tu actitud- contestó Wes –Me refiero a que hace nada me dijiste que sentías algo por ella, pero cuando la viste, te comportaste como un cretino como siempre

-Lo sé- afirmo Eric –¿Pero nunca te ha pasado?- preguntó

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hablo de que, están los dos en un mismo sitio, sientes que tienes todo fríamente calculado, y luego-

-¿Lo arruinas?- Eric asintió

Wes no podía culparlo, porque comprendía lo que sentía su amigo,él también pasó muchas veces por eso cuando estaba con Jen

-Claro que te entiendo- -Nunca fui el galán que soy ahora- continuó con prepotencia esperando así, lograr hacer reír a Eric o en su defecto enojar, pero nada ocurrió

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta –Tendrás otro chance, la volveremos a ver-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Eric dudando del argumento de Wes

-Simple, hay dos mutantes aquí mas fuertes, dos rangers de fuerza de tiempo, súmale a eso un equipo nuevo de rangers, tu haz la cuenta-

-Entiendo-

-Claro es que son mis ideas- dijo Wes riendo

-Basta tu ego no cabe en la camioneta-

Wes se tornó más serio –Esto es serio, debemos contactar al futuro ellos nos dirán que es lo que esta sucediendo- dijo con un leve tono de preocupación

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando ya habían llegado a los cuarteles de los guardias de plata, cuando ya estaban seguros de que nadie los veía Wes llamo al ano 3000, en donde se encontró con un muy ansioso Trip

-¡Wes, Eric! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes- saludó con una sonrisa que expresaba toda su alegría, pero no recibió el saludo que esperaba

-Hola Trip- dijeron Wes y Eric –Queremos saber si algún mutante ha escapado del futoro-

Trip no podía entender como los mutantes habían llegado hasta esa época, pero sabía que su deber era ayudarlos en lo que fuera posible, así que les dijo todo lo que sabia hasta el momento, no era mucho, pero unas cuantas dudas pudieron ser aclaradas. Lo más preocupante para los dos en especial para Wes fue saber que Jen llevaba una semana rastreando a esos mutantes y que no sabían nada al respecto desde su llegada al año 2002

-Sé que estas preocupado, pero Jen es fuerte, estará bien- dijo Eric animando a su amigo

-Tienes razón, bien regresemos a Turtle Cove, los nuevos deben saber esto-

Taylor estaba regresando de dar una vuelta para poder aclarar su mente, de repente le pareció que el Animarium era un lugar muy ensordecedor para ella, sin embargo cada vez que intentaba olvidar lo sucedido con _él_, todos sus recuerdos del pasado aparecían reflejados en sus ojos, estaba tan distraiga que no vio venir la camioneta de ellos de nuevo

-¿Por qué me van a multar ahora?- -¿Por pensar demasiado?- espetó Taylor con sarcasmo dirigiéndole miradas fulminantes a Eric, que para su sorpresa no le delvovía ninguna

-Queremos ayudarlos- dijo Wes con franqueza

-¿De verdad? Pero creo que ustedes se las pueden arreglar perfectamente solos- dijo ella acercándose a Eric

-Escucha, creemos que si nos unimos como equipo, podemos vencer a los mutantes- respondió Eric que ya estaba un poco incómodo con la situación

-Para empezar no son mutantes. Pero si de verdad quieren ayudarnos- Wes y Eric contestaron sus dudas asintiendo

-Siganme-

Una vez en el Animarium Wes y Eric fueron recibidos fraternalmente por los demás, incluyendo la Princesa Shayla que estaba muy sorprendida de ver a otros rangers. A los pocos minutos de haber llegado Trip contacto nuevamente a Wes, explicó que los mutantes con los que habían peleados eran también mitad Orgs, eso les daba a entender a todos las razones por las que vencerlos era algo más difícil esta vez. Inmediatamente después de que la llamada termino Cole y Wes comenzaron a diseñar el nuevo plan de ataque, cuando ya la atención de todos estaba sobre ellos, Eric vio la señal de su compañero y sigilosamente se acercó a Taylor

-¿Podemos hablar?- ella se volteó ignorándolo por completo –Por favor-

Ella aun estaba molesta pero sabia que necesitaban hablar, habían demasiados años de por medio como para dejar la situación tan tensa, sin mencionar que debían trabajar como equipo si querían derrotar a los Mutorgs. Los dos se fueron a un lugar más alejado para que no los escucharan

-Querías hablar, habla- dijo fríamente

-¿Me vas a tratar así?- preguntó algo ofendido

-Tu también lo haces- replicó ella

-Lo siento no debí ser tan…- - ¡Idiota!- terminó ella enfatizando la palabra

-Si, lo lamento yo- hubo una pausa –No quise ofenderte-

Taylor notó que para el disculparse seguía siendo algo muy difícil, y que sólo muy pocos llegaban a oír, pero esa no era la razón por la que estaba molesta, habían pasado ocho años y el no la trató de ubicar otra vez

-Disculpa aceptada-

-Que bueno, sera mejor que regresemos- dijo comenzando a caminar

-Eric-

-Dime-

Taylor dudo un minuto antes de continuar -¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?- peguntó con un tono de tristeza en su voz

-No lo sé- suspiró –El tiempo paso muy rápido, y antes de darme cuenta habían pasado ocho años, y cuando por fin decidí encontrarte de nuevo, me dijeron que estabas desaparecida, y perdí cualquier esperanza de verte de nuevo-

-En parte lo estoy todavía, estoy cumpliendo una misión-

-Entiendo- murmuró Eric –Te extrañé mucho- confesó tomándole una mano, ese simple contacto ocasionó una corriente eléctrica que ambos pudieron sentir al instante. Taylor por reflejo alejó su mano de él

-También te extrañe- admitió ella evitando,cruzar con la mirada de Eric. Los rostros de ambos se acercaron, sus miradas se centraron en cada uno, y Eric le robó un corto beso a Taylor, que quedo perpleja y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas, que parecía que había tenido una terrible insolación

-¿Y eso por qué fue?- preguntó con voz cortada por la sorpresa

-Me la debías desde que eramos niños- respondió Eric –Ya estamos a mano-

Taylor le enseñó la lengua –Muy maduro de parte-

-Mira quien habla el señor "dejen los mutantes a los expertos- se acerco mas a él, hasta llegar a su oído

-Sabes que de no ser por nostros te hubieran vencido- luego de decir eso le guiño un ojo al Quantum Ranger, y continuó caminando hacia donde estaban los otros


	8. Mi mayor miedo: Quererte

Hola!! este capitulo va dedicado a **Mystic Girl, **es mi manera de decirte gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga :). Disculpa que me este tardando tanto, lo que pasa es que comencé la uni y eso me tiene corta de tiempo, espero que te guste este capítulo, y a los demás tambien Obviamente

Luthiem Vardamir

* * *

Para un ranger su mayor miedo no son sus enemigos, es perder una batalla. Eso le da una sensación de debilidad, que se convierte en un temor y desconfianza en el mismo, cree que es incapaz de cumplir el objetivo para el que fue elegido. Pero siempre hay una luz de esperanza que los ayuda a continuar, ésta para nuestros protagonistas eran los rangers provenientes del futuro que al enterarse del fracaso en el primer intento de destrucción de los MutOrgs, viajaron de regreso al presente.

En medio de esa situación de inseguridad y caos se presencio un reencuentro fraternal, entre los rangers de Fuerza de Tiempo, y para la sorpresa de los nuevos, esas personas provenientes del un futuro no muy lejano, resultaron ser muy parecidos a ellos. Cole y Wes tenian fe de que ahora que estaban todos reunidos, el plan original daría buenos resultados, además la información que Ransik les había dado sobre la composición molecular de los MutOrgs les daba una ventaja que no tuvieron en la última ocasión. Ya entrada la tarde todos se dispusieron a descansar y conocerse entre ellos. Eric estaba sentado a los pies de un árbol, quedándose dormido gracias al silencio del lugar.

-¡Boo!- dijo Taylor a sus espaldas, Eric se sobresalto un poco –Graciosa- musitó

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- pregunto sentándose –Creí que estarías feliz de ver a tus amigos

-Lo estoy, lo que sucede es que el bullicio me ensordece, ellos saben como soy-

-No has cambiado nada- afirmó Taylor –Aunque estas un poco más- no terminó la frase

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- pregunto Eric arqueando las cejas

-No es importante- contestó cerrando los ojos

-Curioso- dijo él en un tono burlón

-¿Qué es curioso?-

-Nunca pensé que una Teniente de la Fuerza aérea, como tú sintiera vergüenza de decirme algo-

-¡No es eso!- grito poniéndose, causando que Eric se sobresaltara de nuevo

-Entonces sólo dímelo, somos amigos ¿no?-

Ahí estaba el problema, esa palabra amigos, así era como él veía su relación. -_Entonces ¿Qué sentido tiene decirle algo? Si al fin y al cabo le va a resbalar- pensaba Taylor_

-Para tu información- se acerco más a él –Iba a decirte que estabas mas buen mozo que la ultima vez que te vi, evidentemente ya no tienes problemas con el acné dijo ella acariciándole el rostro –Obviamente, ya debes saberlo, asumo que tu novia te lo dirá muy seguido- Taylor alejo su mano

Eric sonrió –Y yo veo que ya dejaste los frenillos, menos mal ahora si se ve tu hermosa sonrisa- Ella alejo su mirada de la de él, pero Eric la siguió con la suya y quedo en frente de la Taylor, de esa forma escucharía claramente lo que le tenía que decirle

-Y solo para que lo sepas, no tengo novia- Taylor parpadeo sorprendida, no entendía como eso era posible –Claro que tú probablemente tienes a tu amor esperándote en la base aérea, mirando una fotografía tuya, mientras suspira esperando por tu regreso, igual que en las películas de guerra- Taylor negó con la cabeza. Esta vez era Eric el que estaba sorprendido

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los dos al unísono –Tu primero- dijeron en coro, haciendo que los dos rieran –Las damas primero- ánimo Eric

-Realmente no estoy segura de la razón, solo no se dio, supongo que es por mi carácter- admitió un poco apenada -¿Tú?-

-Trabajo, el hecho de que puedo ser un idiota según tu- bromeó –Supongo que principalmente es porque soy una persona muy cerrada, muy difícil de entender- murmuró la ultima frase

-Eso no es cierto, yo te entiendo- Eric negó con la cabeza sonriéndole –Ya son dos personas-

-A veces es mejor que sean pocos lo que te entienden, a que hayan muchos que pretenden hacerlo- dijo en un tono muy comprensivo, que hizo que Eric se sintiera muy tranquilo –Gracias- ella sonrió. Igual que la última vez que estuvieron solos, se perdieron en las miradas de cada uno, y nuevamente compartieron un sagrado beso, pero éste era diferente, mostraba lo que sentían, luego de unos minutos los dos se separaron

-Taylor- dijo Eric

-¿Sí?- pregunto ansiosa, esperando escuchar, la frase que tanto deseaba

-Lo lamento, eso no debió suceder-

-¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué no?- pregunto alterada

-Porque las relaciones entre Rangers no funcionan-

-No lo entiendo- preguntó –Cole y Alyssa están muy bien, igual que Wes y Jen- él la interrumpió

–Eso es lo que no sabes, Jen esta aquí solo por lo del los MutOrgs. Cuando todo termine ella se ira, él se quedara, y los dos juntos estarán en ninguna parte-

-Las relaciones entre rangers duran el tiempo que uno esta activo, luego tu vida sigue-

Taylor estaba destrozada nunca pensó que Eric la podría herir de esa manera, eso sólo mostraba lo mucho que había cambiado. –Espero que puedas entenderlo- pidió –Es mejor que sigamos como amigos-

-¿¡Todavía no lo entiendes verdad!? – Eric la miró confundido

-¡Nunca fuimos amigos! Al menos no del todo- le grito mientras salía corriendo, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no dejaría que Eric la mirara llorando, eso era un lujo que nadie y ahora mucho menos él podría tener

Por su parte Eric no estaba contento con lo que había hecho, nunca es agradable mentir, mucho menos a alguien que quieres tanto, pero lo mas difícil era, mentirse a si mismo, negar lo que sentía por Taylor, era como decir que no era el Quantum Ranger.

-Es mejor que se quede así por el bien de ambos- dijo regresando

Cuando ya estaba en el Animarium, los únicos que parecían estar al tanto de lo sucedido entre el, y Taylor eran Wes y Jen, probablemente Alyssa tendría una leve noción de lo que sucedía, sin embargo no estaba por ningún lugar. Las miradas de Wes y Jen se clavaron en Eric cuando él se sentó donde estaban

-¿Y bien? Quien de los dos me va a sermonear- preguntó

-Quisiera decir que seré yo.- dijo Wes dudoso -Pero…-

-Seré yo- dijo Jen terminando la frase y poniéndose de pie

* * *

Dejen un review asi nos motivaremos para reconciliarnos by: Eric y Taylor xD


	9. Prefiero tenerte a perderte

Prmiero que nada quiero desearles a todos un muy feliz año nuevo 2009. Espero que sea mejor que el anterior pero no mejor que el próximo.

Luthiem Vardamir**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo IX **

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jen con una voz bastante calmada. Desde que se había ido, al parecer su carácter había cambiado mucho, si bien Wes fue una influencia en ese cambio durante su estadía en el pasado, cuando estuvo ausente en el futuro su influencia fue mayor.

-Qué más iba a pasar, me porte como un imbécil, es decir como yo- contestó Eric haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

Jen arqueó una ceja -Eric, yo no fui la única que cambié, puedes confiar en mi. Considéralo, mi manera de darte las gracias-

-¿Gracias, Por qué?-

-De no ser por ti, Wes probablemente hubiera caído en una depresión. Sé que no querrás admitirlo, pero lo ayudaste-

Eric suspiró, juró para sí mismo nunca decir que estaba preocupado por Wes. Mucho menos admitiría que lo había ayudado.-Yo sólo lo hice porque no quería que el niño rico terminara viviendo en un bar, bebiéndose el dinero de su padre- mintió

Ella sonrió -El punto es Eric, que quiero devolverte el favor. Dime la verdad ¿por qué discutiste con Taylor?-

Eric respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, trataba de analizar por donde comenzar -Estábamos hablando, acerca de lo mucho que habíamos cambiado en los últimos años, parecía que todo estaba marchando bien, pero nos dejamos llevar- hubo una pausa -¡No! Yo me deje llevar- se corrigió

Jen asentía lentamente mientras escuchaba con mucha atención la historia. Eric continuo -Me deje llevar y la besé-

Jen cambió su semblante de seriedad, a felicidad en un segundo -¡Eric eso no tiene nada malo! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!- El negó rápidamente con la cabeza -No entiendes, yo no quería que eso pasara- explicó -No quiero involucrarme con ella-

Ella no entendía -Pero ¿por qué? ¿No sientes nada por ella?-

-Todo lo contrario, yo tengo fuertes sentimientos hacia ella- confesó Eric nunca se imagino diciendo algo así, o diciéndoselo a Jen, las palabras realmente fueron muy difíciles de pronunciar.

-Entonces, yo no veo el problema- Eric inhaló nuevamente, si su confesión había sido difícil continuarla sería peor. -El problema es…- tartamudeó -El problema es que yo no quiero lastimarla. Ella es muy importante para mí, es mi amiga. No sabes cuantas veces la he visto llorar por culpa de hombres estúpidos, yo no quiero ser uno de ellos- dijo con una expresión de piedra, tratando de ocultar el dolor que realmente sentía.

-Eric…- comenzó Jen -Si ella es tan importante para ti, no creo que seas capaz de lastimarla. Eso es algo que resultaría imposible para ti.-

-Y si te equivocas, y si la lastimo. No me lo perdonaría-

-Wes era mi amigo, y eso no impidió que me enamorara de él. A veces es bueno correr riesgos, piénsalo- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Eric sonrió -Gracias Jen- ella le dio un eso en la mejilla -No hay de qué-

Lejos del lugar de reunión Taylor estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, evitando dejar que las lágrimas salieran de su rostro. Eric era un tonto y nunca volvería a hablarle

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?- preguntó Wes sonriente

-Si te digo que no, igual vas a sentarte ¿verdad?- espetó ella con tono molesto

-Pues sí- admitió encogiendo los hombros, y sentándose con su característico buen humor de siempre

-Lo que sea que haya hecho no fue a propósito- dijo Wes

Ella hundió su cabeza en las rodillas -Eso no es cierto- levantó la mirada -Es un imbécil, me besó, y luego me dijo que no debíamos tener nada, porque las relaciones entre rangers nunca funcionan según él

Logró calmarse un poco -Entonces qué quiere ¿Qué me acueste con él para luego no vernos más?-

Wes no pudo evitar incomodarse al oírla decir eso -Um Taylor no creo que Eric haga eso-

-Pero ¿por qué me dijo eso? Él dice que no quiere que pase lo que pasó contigo y Jen-

Wes asintió -Entiendo, él no quiere que ninguno de los dos sufra como lo hicimos ella y yo. Piensa que ahorrándose la relación evitará el sufrimiento, pero esta parte ya está ocurriendo-

-Igual yo ya no quiero nada con él- dijo Taylor como si fuera una niña pequeña

-No digas eso, yo estoy seguro de que él esta loco por ti, es sólo que no está acostumbrado a sentirse así, y no sabe como comportarse. Dale una oportunidad de redimirse contigo ¿sí?-

-No lo sé Wes- admitió Taylor -Quizás es mejor que dejemos las cosas así-

Wes suspiró -Escucha, no esperaba tener que contarte esto. Cuado Jen se fue yo me sentía sin rumbo alguno, y mi pecho me dolía, como si ella me hubiera arrancado algo, aunque tenía trabajo eso no apaciguaba mi dolor. No comía, ni bebía, o mucho menos dormía. Eric era el único que escuchaba mis infinitas conversaciones sobre Jen, hasta mi papá y el mismo Philips se habían asqueado de mi despecho, él me animó, me impulsó a seguir aunque fuera sólo por ella- Taylor estaba impresionada, dentro de todo Eric no había cambiado. Wes se aclaró la garganta, sonaba como si tuviera un nudo

-Gracias a Eric he podido recuperar algo de mi viejo yo. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Le darás otra oportunidad?-

Taylor rió apagadamente -Sólo si se disculpa-

Wes también comenzó a reír -Me parece justo. Vamos que los demás deben estar preguntándose donde estamos- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras ayudaba a Taylor

De regreso todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de Jen que esperaba a Wes junto a una fogata, y Eric que estaba petrificado en una piedra mirando a la nada. Taylor se asustó nunca le había visto esa mirada tan gélida, decidió acercarse a él lentamente

-Hola- le dijo

Él parpadeó un par de veces y se volvió hacía ella -Hola- contestó con un tono muy apenado

-¿Trabajando?- preguntó -¿Cómo dices?- dijo él. Taylor sonrió y miró su Quantum defender

-¿Puedo verla?-

Eric sonrió -Claro, pero ¿podemos dar otro paseo antes?- pidió

Los dos se fueron caminando en silencio, Eric cuidadosamente tomó la mano de Taylor con una de las suyas. Continuaron caminando sin pronunciar ni una palabra hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde antes habían discutido.

-Taylor lamento mucho lo que te dije hace rato- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Yo también lo siento, no debí portarme tan malcriada- admitido ella ruborizada por el hecho de que aún estuvieran tomados de la mano

-¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?- preguntó Eric

Taylor se sorprendió un poco -¿Sólo amigos?- dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba algo de dolor

Él se percato de que eso no era lo que ella no quería oír -Sí Tay, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte otra vez- aunque eso también lastimaba mucho a Eric prefería tenerla como amiga a no tenerla en su vida.

-Claro que podemos ser amigos Eric, no quiero perderte de nuevo- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza -Te quiero- susurró en su oído. El le respondió besándole el cabello -Y yo a ti Tay, y yo a ti-

Los dos permanecieron mirando el cielo hasta que se quedaron dormidos, Taylor acurrucada sobre el pecho de Eric y él abrazándola evitando que sintiera frío

* * *

Recuerden los reviews no son necesarios, pero sí bien recibidos =)


End file.
